Pop Star
by tienfong
Summary: my first fanfic. Syaoran is a popular poprock singer and Sakura is 1 of his fans. What will happen? will Syaoran get irritated with Sakura or the other way around? R
1. Sakura's Savior

**PopStar **— _Card Captor Sakura_

This is my first time to write a fanfic, so pls. be nice..  
if you noticed some grammatical errors and wrong spellings, let me know and I'll try to fix it. I'm not promising, coz' I'm not very good in English let alone story tell

Disclaimer  
I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The songs here are also not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: **Sakura's Savior **

_You always take time to criticize me  
It's seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today  
_

"So shut up, shut up, shut up" came Sakura Kinomoto's singing voice. Her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoju, was filming her with a video camera.

Sakura and Tomoyo were watching the latest music video of Syaoran, the oh-so-popular singer Sakura fangirls about. Touya, Sakura's brother, was cooking dinner when he shouted through the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, "So shut up, _kaijou_! You're making me deaf!"

Sakura glared at Touya and shouted back, "I. Am. Not. A. Monster!"

"Whatever," her brother replied. He then turned to Tomoyo and said, "Tell her to keep it low." He returned to his cooking after.

"Grr... that Touya!" Sakura then shifted to another topic. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Oh! I want to film you with the new dress I made!" Tomoyo's eyes glittered and shone like stars.

"Oeee... I think I'll pass..." she replied with a sweatdrop on her head. "How about going to the mall?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then." Sakura talked her brother, "Touya, Tomoyo and I are going to the mall. Do you need something?"

"Nope, just be home by 7:00. It's 5:00, so you have 2 hours more to go, alright?"

"OK! Bye!"

--

"We still have 45 minutes. Do you want to get some ice cream?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. They have been window shopping.

Sakura didn't answer her.

"Sakura? What are you looking at...?" Tomoyo asked. Her friend was staring at something posted at the wall of the music store—a poster about Syaoran's concert tomorrow.

"O-Oh, nothing... I just hope that I could go to Syaoran's concert..." Sakura remembered that Syaoran will have a concert tomorrow evening within their town. When I inquired at the ticket booth, all of the tickets were already sold out. I wish I had a ticket..."

"Do you want me to ask my mom if she could get tickets for us?" Tomoyo asked her friend, smiling. Tomoyo's mom had a lot of connections.

"Really?! Please do! Thank you very much, Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her best friend. "Come on, let's get ice cream!"

Tomoyo cheerfully commented, "You're cuter when you smile."

Sakura and Tomoyo started for home after eating ice cream. They were turning to a corner when Sakura heard Tomoyo shout.

"SAKURA! WATCH OUT!!" she screamed.

From the corner of Sakura's eyes, she saw a car going straight towards her. She was stopped on her tracks. Her feet felt numb; she can't move.

Then out of nowhere, someone grabbed by the hand to move her out of the way. She then felt hugged into someone's arms.

* * *

This is the edited version of my friend. Do read it, thanks

tienfong


	2. Sakura's Savior, Revealed

Chapter 2- Sakura's Savior.Revealed.

Sakura felt someeone grabbed her. she felt dizzy and she fainted. The last thing she felt was she was held by someone.

"uh..my head hurts..where am I? what happened?" Sakura muttered veiwing her surrounding. Then she remembered that she was about to be (you may say crashed) by a car when someone grabbed her.'I wonder who that person was, i have to say thank you.'

A nurse opened the sliding door and enterd the room, followed by Tomoyo.

"Sakura! you're awake! How are you feeling your in the hospital right now."Tomoyo informed her.

"I'm fine,thanks. anyways, who brought me here?" "Someone called mr. Li?. He won't let us know his first name, but his face looks familiar. I'll be leaving both of you for awhile. I will call your father so he could pick you both." the nurse went outside leaving Sakura in confusion.

'Li..Li.., wait, the only one i know who has a family name of Li is Syaoran..' Sakura thought to her self, surprised.

"Whoever you're thinking, i'm guessing it's Syaoran. and I bet you are totally surprised and happy right now."Tomoyo told Sakura with a knowing face.

"you know, you freak me out sometimes, it's as if you know all the things i'm thinking.."

"of course, i should know all about you because you're my best friend and model"Tomoyo added "hohohoho"

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He already left"

"oh"

"but..."

"but...?"

"hegavemetwoticketsfortom.oneforyouandoneforme."Tomoyo spoked very fast.but even though how fast that was Sakura understood it well.

"i'd say stop kidding but i do hope you're kidding"

"I'm not kidding, see " She showed Sakura the tickets that Syaoran gave to her.

Sakura squeeled! "Today must be my lucky day!"

The night of the concert

"What do you think?" Sakura was showing Tomoyo the thank you card that she made for Syaoran."

"It's very nice, I know he'll like it" Tomoyo replied, "i got to bring my videocam so i could film Sakura while she's giving the card to Syaoran." Tomoyo whispered to her self

"huh, did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"oh, no." ..."hohohoho"

"Sakura, Tomoyo, let's go, i'll drive you to the concert." Touya told them.

"Where's Dad?" asked Sakura

"He'll be back late, he has a new project or something."

"ah,ok"

"What time will I pick you up?"

"I think it's be done by 10 pm, right Tomoyo?"

"yup"

"How about you, Tomoyo?Are you staying overnight or your bodyguards will pick you up?"

"I'll be staying overnight with you guys if that's alrigt" she said.

"Sure, Yukito is also staying over so there will be 4 of us."

"ok, here we are, see you later. and Sakura, look where you're walking you don't want to scare a driver now do you! haha!" Touya joked and drove off.

"That Touya!"

Just as espected the place where packed with screaming fans.

"What no. are our seats?" Sakura asked Tomoyo almost shouting because her voice were easily drained by the screaming people.

"Where in the middle, there..." Tomoyo said pointing to two vancant seats.

At the exact moment they sat down on their seat, the host of the concert told them that the concert will start soon.  
They waited for several minutes, trhen they heard the first song of Syaoran's cd and out from the curtains emerged Syaoran, wearing a really cool outfit.

'he's so cool...' Sakura thought to herself  
Syaoran started singing.

When I say go I never meant away  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
Could you forgive and learn to forget  
Hear me as I'm calling out your name

Firefly come back to me  
Make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out fr you  
Tell me that you're lonely too  
Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun  
That's the way it ought to be  
Firefly come back to me

Through out the whole concert, Sakura was silent her eyes focused on Syaoran, awestruck.

"That was great!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"yah, c'mon let's hurry so we could catch up on him before he goes home, I want to give the card I made."

"Ok, let's find where Syaoran is going to exit."

It didn't take long before they knew where Syaoran was gonna exit, thanks to the screaming girls who went to one place. The backstage exit. Sakura and Tomoyo saw Syaoran trying to get pass through the mob with the help of some bodyguards. The bodyguards were shouting," Let Syaoran through, we have provided 3,000 copies of his picture with his signature, so pls. let him through." With that, Syaoran was in his car with a flash, fortunately, Sakura and Tomoyo were facing the car he just went in.

Sakura went to the closest window where Syaoran was seated and knock at the window.

Syaoran opened the window and asked, "What?"  
'wow, his eyes are much more nicer than those in his pics..those amber eyes...'  
"What do you want?" he snapped at her "I/m tired, ok, lady, so would you get out of my way?"

"wha..oh, sorry, remember me? I was the one who you brought to the hospital. I just wanna say thanks and can I ask for your authograph?" Sakura asked him unable to hide her excitement.

"Hey, miss. look. if you wan an authograph go get some in the backstage exit. didn't you hear the guy?"  
he snapped back.

'What the.,..is this Syaoran! He acts like a jerk!' Sakura thought, surprised.

"Well, Mister I'm-so-popular, I'm not lady or miss or whatever you call me. I have a name and it's Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto!"

a/n ah, yes. 2nd chapt. done!  
pls. review, thanks!

tienfong


	3. Cherry Blossom's

Chapter 3 – Cherry Blossoms

Ok, well…it's been a while since I've written this fanfic and I've never updated it for such a long time…and since I don't have anything to do, I think I should just continue this. I just want to apologize to those who are going to read this because I usually suck with writings. But anyways, on with the story….

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

* * *

"Well, Mister I'm-so-popular, I'm not lady or miss or whatever you call me. I have a name and its Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto!"

* * *

Sakura's POV

"I can't believe it! Is he really that kind of a person?" I'm really angry now, I'm just pissed.

Tomoyo and I just got home and I think this is the 3rd time I told her what kind of a jerk Syaoran is. Ok, maybe I'm just overreacting. What am I saying? I am overreacting; even Tomoyo doesn't care about what happened earlier that night. She told me that maybe he was just really tired that he can't control his attitude at that time. Maybe she's right, I think I'll give him another chance, besides, he's my favorite singer.

As I look beside me, I saw Tomoyo in a deep sleep, I don't know why but I can't sleep and it's already 1 a.m. I keep on remembering those amber eyes I saw up-close the other night. It's hard to keep on being angry at your idol and he being handsome doesn't really help. Then I remembered his bodyguard gave me a calling card after that incident. '_Where did I place it_?' I got up from my bed and silently went to my study table then opened the drawer where I put all of my important things. And there it was, on top of the card that I made for him. I read it aloud to myself.

ChiTokyo Co.

Syaoran – The newest and popular singer in Japan!

Contact no.: 143-55-55

Call now! He might be the one to answer your call! That is, if you're lucky.

"That is, if you're lucky!" what the heck does that mean! That's almost crazy. Oh, well, I think I'll try to call him tomorrow.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"

"Huh?...what time is it?" Tomoyo was already dressed when I saw her.

"It's already 7:30! We'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" She was already getting my school uniform ready and my things for school. But the truth is, I don't feel like going there I think I slept at 3 in the morning. I really feel dizzy. I was about to say that to Tomoyo when she cut in, "No, you cannot afford not to go to school. There's one more week left before our summer, you can't slack off now! Now, hurry up and get dressed."

"You know, it feels like you're my mom. You always know what's on my head." I mumbled silently. "It is quite unfair though." I said as I was finishing up.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Come on, my mom's gonna drive us to school."

* * *

Dismissal

"Have you forgiven Syaoran for what he did yesterday?" Tomoyo's question kept roaming around Sakura's mind for a while since Tomoyo ask her this just this morning.

'_I'm not really sure if I had forgiven him. But I still want to give the thank you letter that I made for him. What should I do?_'

"Sakura! Sakura! Earth to Sakura! Can you hear me!" Tomoyo was waving her hands right at my face.

"Huh!"

"I've been talking to you, are you alright? You seem out of it today."

"Oh, I'm sorry..I was just thinking about some thing."

"It's about yesterday, right?"

"Yah, I mean, I want to meet him again and give the letter to him. But I don't know what I should do. What if he throws it away?" _I think he will, with that attitude of his._

"Why don't we go to his company and check it ourselves?"

"Are you insane! They wouldn't let us see him." I looked at her and her me; I then saw her eyes glint. "Yeah, you are definitely insane."

"What! Just leave it to me.

* * *

ChiTokyo Co. Hotel – branch of Chi Tokyo Co.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Tomoyo

"Of course, just follow my lead."

We went inside the company and were welcomed by an enormous lobby. We went to the reception desk and ask if we could talk with Syoaran, Knowing well they wouldn't allow us. Good thing they know Syoaran's room #. When Tomoyo gave me the cue, I secretly snuck to the elevator and clicked level. 7. As the door of the elevator opened, I was welcomed by none other than Syaoran himself, looking pale as ever. I was staring at him, right at his face and he looks like he was going to barf.

'_Wait, what am I doing standing here? I got to help him!' _I then, rushed to his side to steady him. Since he didn't argue with what I was doing I thought he doesn't remember me.

"Are you alright? What happened to you? And where are you going in this condition? Come on, where's your room? I'll lead you there." I was frantic, scared, it was a mixed emotion; I didn't knew what I felt.

"Who are you?" he suddenly cried "No unofficial people can be here, do you know that! Get out!"

'_What the heck! I'm here, helping him and this is what I get! I'm going to kill this guy!'_

Well, he was now oblivious that I'm not supposed to be here…but still.

"Who do you think you are! I'm actually helping you and you have an attitude like that? I'm so gonna punch you, you know that! But I can't, in this state of yours!" I cried, almost dragging him to the door of his room.

I tried opening it but it won't budge, then a computer like voice said 'Welcome to your room! Pls. say the word which you are registered for voice admission and security purposes.'

Since Syaoran has already loss his energy to argue, he told me to not to listen, but my curiosity won over me. I pretended not to listen, but I heard it. I heard the exact word that he uttered.

"Sakura."

* * *

Well, this is the 3rd chapter hope you enjoyed it and I think this way of writing is better than the last two that I did. Pls. review, thank you!

- tienfong


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is the 4th chapter of my fanfic Popstar, enoy reading ;

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does.

Since Syaoran has already loss his energy to argue, he told me to not to listen, but my curiosity won over me. I pretended not to listen, but I heard it. I heard the exact word that he uttered.

"Sakura."

I was astonished with what I heard, what a coincidence that the word he chose was just like my name.

I helped him enter his room and he went straight to the bathroom, I stand right at the middle not moving at all, his room was twice as big as mine, he has a computer, and a small refrigerator. Talk about rich!

Then I heard a loud 'thud'. '_What was that? Oh , my gosh, I forgot about him.'_

I went looking for the restroom and saw the door open, he was leaning in the sink looking like he was gonna faint any second now. I went to him and helped him straighten himself and I led him to his bed. I told him to rest there for a while til' he feels better. He didn't refuse; he quietly lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Wait here. Where do you place the medicines? I might find something that can help you."

"It's in the comfortroom, in the glass cabinet."

I went there and opened it; I searched for some medicine and found one that can help. I went back to where he is and found him sleeping.

"Oh, well..I guess this was not the right time to talk to him. At least his color has returned to normal." I silently said to myself.

Before I left, I placed the medicine and a glass of water in his side table and left a note there. Then I left and found Tomoyo waiting for me outside.

"You really took your time, you where there for almost an hour. How'd did it go?"

"It's ok, come on, let's go home. I'm tired."

Chi Tokyo Co. Hotel

Syoaran's POV

"Uhh…what happened? My head hurts."

I was still laying in my bed trying to figure out what happened. Then I suddenly remembered.

'_There was a girl here!'_ I sat upright looking back and forth searching for her. When I set a glance in my side table, I saw a glass of water and a medicine. There was also a note.

_Dear Syoaran,_

_I came here to talk to you properly, but I guess the time was not right. I left a medicine, and I hope you'll feel better after drinking it. I want to apologize for what I had said earlier hope you didn't take it seriously. Well, I got to go since I know that I shouldn't be here. _

_Take care and hope you'll get well soon._

_Hoping for the best,_

_A fan, an admirer, and a friend (hoping. again. to be one)_

_P.S. we'll meet again someday, I'm positive about it._

_---------_

'_What have I done? She helped me and I was rude to her! What the heck is wrong with me?' _

"I have to thank her when I'll meet her again, and I forgot to ask her name."

Tomoyo went home a while ago, and with nothing to do, Sakura went to a park. A park that's quiet and nobody knows of.

I was sitting in the ground, my back in a cherry blossom tree. I usually go here when I want to have a quiet time and having one now is what I need. I didn't feel the time past by, never really caring, and before I knew it I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First of all I would like to say sorry for the very long hold and thank you for messaging me to update this. Messages and reviews are my inspiration xD.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs. Clamp does.

------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the ground, my back in a cherry blossom tree. I usually go here when I want to have a quiet time and having one now is what I need. I didn't feel the time past by, never really caring, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

I woke up when I heard a voice singing, a voice of a guy whom I recognized as Syaoran's.

'Syaoran? Here in this place, singing? Ha! I must be dreaming!'

Thinking about it made me remember the happenings earlier. I was hoping I could give the letter I wrote for him, but the time was just not right.

My head was still spinning, what time is it anyway? I checked my watch and it read 8:30 p.m.

"Goodness! Oniichan will get mad at me! I need to go home!" I was about to run when I stumbled on something. As I peered through the darkness, that something was a person's leg. That person suddenly took hold of my ankle and held it tightly.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!! Let go of me! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Could you please be quiet? I'm not a killer or something."

"Huh?.." I peered and I saw Syaoran's face staring right back at me.

-----------------------------------------

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice shook, not sure if what she's seeing is real. She was still on the ground staring at him.

"Well, are you just going to stay there?" Syaoran asked her. He let go of her ankle and stood up. Then without notice, he extended his hands to Sakura. Sakura obliged and took hold of his hands as he tried to help her up. Before she could stand, she staggered and slammed right at Syaoran's chest. She felt her face burn with embarrassment and quickly tried to keep her stance, a sharp pain in her ankle made her hold on to Syaoran's arm. Syaoran's arm was strong, keeping her balance. Neither one of them spoke; they stayed like that for some seconds and stared at each other eyes.

"You really must like my body if you keep on throwing yourself at me." Syaoran suddenly said to Sakura. Whose face turned as red as it could be. Seeing this, Syaoran's lips twitched to a smile and a glint in his eyes made Sakura think that he's enjoying what he was seeing.

"You're crazy!" Sakura shouted at him then released her hands and crouch down to check where the pain's coming from. Because of the darkness, she can't see the place where it was hurting but she definitely know that it hurts. When she looked up, she saw Syaoran leaving.

"You really are crazy! Are you just going to leave me here?! I'm hurt because I stumbled on you!" Syaoran turned and look at her, saying, "I didn't do anything, I was taking a nap then suddenly there's this person who stumbled right next to me. It's not my fault if you're hurt or not." He turned and started to leave again but stop when he heard a sharp cry from Sakura.

He saw her trying her best to stand upright, having the cherry blossom tree for support. He stared at her, back at him, straightening herself to the best that she can do and started limping her way through the dark. He started walking towards her and took her by the arm, leading her. "Where's the direction to your house? I'll take you there." He said in a small voice, almost a whisper. Sakura was amused by this since he was way different from the person she was just talking to and she was wondering why he suddenly wants to help her.

"What was that?" She asked, making sure she heard right.  
"I said, where's the direction to your house? I'll take you there." He repeated in an audible sound this time.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura and Syaoran are now standing in front of Sakura's house, she knocked on the door and moments later it was opened by her brother.  
"Sakura! What time do you think it is?! Otoosan has been worried!" Her brother bellowed, "and what is _he_ doing here?" directing his question to Syaoran.

After explaining everything, the four of them were in the living room. Fugitaka, Sakura's father, went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Touya went after him to get an ice pack for Sakura's ankle. Sakura and Syaoran were left in the living room.

Syaoran was sitting on the couch in front of Sakura noticing a dark patch on her ankle. He slowly walked towards her and stopped; he kneeled and took hold of her ankle, checking if there were more injuries than what he saw. Sakura was taken aback and didn't know what to do or what to say. She let him look at her ankle and wincing when he abruptly put a pressure on it. Syaoran heard this and quietly said, "Sorry". He held her ankle, massaging it in most pleasurable way. This didn't stop her from moaning in pleasure.

"I didn't know that you could say sorry," Sakura said with a glint in her eyes, obviously enjoying what Syaoran was doing on her injury. "And I definitely didn't know that you can nurture a hurt ankle."

"I say sorry when I know that it was me who was in the wrong. This injury was clearly made by me a while ago. I must have hold tightly than expected since it became sore like this."

"Then what about nurturing?"

He chuckled softly. This was the first time that she saw him chuckled and she wouldn't mind seeing it again.

"What? Just because I'm a singer doesn't mean I can't do what I'm doing right now. I'm the only guy in my family, excluding my Father, and I've been the one who was taught most about certain things such as this. My Mother tends to teach me things that most guys don't need to know."

They both held there gaze on each other, looking at the reflection on each other's eyes. As if there was a magical ring or string circling around them, but as fast as it was built it stopped just as quickly when both Sakura's Father and brother went back to the living room. Syaoran stood and said to her father, "I'm sorry to have brought your daughter home in this state and thank you for your hospitality." He turned to leave but Fugitaka quickly said, "Wait, I made hot chocolate for the both of you and it would be the only thanks for bringing Sakura home safely in this late hour."

"Thank you, but I really need to go, I –"He didn't finished what he was about to say because Sakura's father quickly went back to the kitchen and returned with a travel mug on his hand.

"Take this," He said while handling the mug to Syaoran, "and take care as you go."

"Thank you" Syaoran's gaze darted to Sakura, who has been silent the whole time, and bowed his head slightly but not, leaving his gaze on her eyes as if saying goodbye and goodnight. In return, she smiled.

After Syaoran had left, Touya said to Sakura, "He actually bowed to you, do you even know that it feels like you're older than him because of that little action that he just did?

Ha! Even though I don't like him he actually did that to annoy you and you just gaped and smiled to him like an idiot. I bet he's laughing out loud right now. Hahahaha!"

Touya went upstairs after saying, "Goodnight, _kaijou_"

Sakura was thinking it over, replaying what her brother said, "Goodni…" Then she fully absorbed what she just heard, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

She wasn't able to sleep after that.

-------------------------------------------

5th chapter!

So sorry for the long, long wait. Hope you enjoyed reading this . I'll continue it once my brain conjures something up.

Thanks for the reviews and for whacking me in the head with your words of update xD.

tienfong


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a while since my last update, hope you'll enjoy this

I'll be re-posting an edit of chapter 1; you'll be able to understand it clearer. Thanks to my friend.

Disclaimer: CCS © CLAMP

* * *

Sakura was thinking it over, replaying what her brother said, "Goodni…" Then she fully absorbed what she just heard, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

She wasn't able to sleep after that.

* * *

"Sigh.."

"What's been bugging you, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing much.." Quite the contrary actually, since the day that Syaoran brought her home and Touya pointing out what he just did, she's been thinking of him lately.

"Sakura, I've known you for so long. I can tell that you're thinking of something. What's wrong?"

"I don't really know. I've told you about what happened with Syaoran. Well, I kind of can't stop thinking about it."

"There's only one reason for that. You miss him." Tomoyo said, having those shiny-twinkling eyes, she added, "You wanna see him?"

* * *

"I can't believe you asked your mom to let us sleep in a hotel. _The _hotel where Syaoran's staying! Are you sure it's ok? I mean, won't your mom think that we're taking advantage of her?!"

"Of course not, she even said that we can stay for 2 days, just that we won't overuse the phone calling for room service. Besides, it's vacation it's nice to stay in hotels once in a while." Tomoyo half jokingly said while we were waiting for her mom in the lobby.

I remember the last time I was here. ChiTokyo Hotel, the place where I was supposed to give Syaoran the letter but wasn't able to. Tomoyo called me yesterday. She said that she asked her mom if they could stay in this hotel and her mom was ok with it. Apparently, she was working with some people in a new project for Syaoran. Talk about coincidence.

My dad allowed me when I asked his permission if I could stay with Tomoyo, so here I am now, listening to Tomoyo as she's making her "hohoho" sound.

Mrs. Daidoju returned with the key to our room, handing it to Tomoyo.

"You girls take care of each other, ok? I'll be leaving now, just call me when there's a problem."

"Thanks, auntie!" I called out to her when she was about to get in her car.

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed, wide awake while Tomoyo on her side was sleeping very quietly. She couldn't sleep. The day was spent in bliss, even though Sakura and Tomoyo planned on doing something for the day, they end up fixing their things – unpacking their luggage. Before they knew it, it was already evening and they didn't even thought of eating dinner because they were beat. But now, as Sakura stare in the hotel's ceiling, she abruptly sat at the end of her bed. She was hungry. She stood, got her jacket and covered what was best to be covered.

'_Hmm…I wonder where I can get something to eat.'_ Sakura was staring at the directional board located between the two elevators, searching for a place to go to. After choosing, she got on the elevator and clicked the highest level where a coffee shop is located. The coffee shop has its own balcony, an open space and a closed space. Liking the idea of the cool breeze of night, she chose the balcony after she had ordered something to eat. She sat on a rest chair and waited for her order.

* * *

I was just sitting near the backside of the balcony when I saw her come. It was Sakura.

'_Why is she here? Who is she with?'_ These thoughts were running in my head, thinking if I should go to her and ask her those questions. I remembered when she was actually blushing when I joked around about her liking my body and the way she looked when she smiled at me. Personally, I'm not fond of girls, especially the kind of girls where they always go near me just because of the image that they see. But Sakura was different – in some way that I can't quite explain. It's just that she looked cute when she blushed and smiled and I wouldn't mind seeing it again. I also want to know her.

The waiter went to her and gave her what she ordered. I couldn't quite see what she ordered because of the darkness of the night – not really caring. Besides, I was captivated by her beautiful face that has a light glow thanks to the dim light inside of the coffee shop. _'Wait. Did I just say beautiful?! I must be crazy! How can I like someone like her and think of her as a beauty? Ha!'_ Suddenly I saw her smile, gazed above. Looking up I understood._ 'Ok, scratch that. She is beautiful.'_ But, it was a weird feeling for me. I never thought of someone as that. She really is different.

I silently walked to her table and sat down in the chair opposite hers, she didn't even notice.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Huh?!.." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Syoa-Syoaran!"

"You're drooling all over yourself" I smirked wanting to annoy her. "You must really like me, following me even in the hotel I'm in."

"Of course not! You think too highly of yourself!" She was blushing again though I could see annoyance in her eyes. It made me laugh and she glared at me.

* * *

I can't believe it; Syoaran is here, in front of me, talking to me. I'm happy and a bit annoyed because of what he said and because he laughed at me. But still, I'm happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I calmed down.

"I should be asking the same thing" He said, his smirk never leaving. He was looking at her, his face rested on his palm, mocking her. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked when I didn't answer.

"Eating, drinking as you can see." I answered, trying not to give in.

"Ahh..cake and coffee isn't such a nice midnight snack."

"It's a coffee shop! What else could I order?!" Trying to defend myself, "What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Eating, drinking as you were not able to see."

'_This guy is really annoying!'_

"What is a girl like you doing alone in this place?"

'_Hmm..I just thought of something..nice..'_

"I'm not alone. I'm here with a _**very close**_ friend. We're sleeping together on the same room." It was not a lie. I just added some "effects" to see if it will work. It did.

Syoaran was looking at me with not his usual calm face or with that smirk of his. He was taken aback.

"Your father actually allowed you to stay in a hotel with a guy?! In the same room nonetheless!" He has a look of agitation in his face and that made me smile.

"I never said that my _**very close**_ friend is a guy."

It was Syoaran's turn to blush.

* * *

Chapter 6: done! xD

Hope you enjoyed it , thanks for reading

Comments, reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated

tienfong


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have so hope you could bear with me.

Disclaimer: CCS© CLAMP

* * *

"I never said that my _**very close**_ friend is a guy."

It was Syoaran's time to blush.

* * *

"Hahahhaha! I actually got you!" Sakura was trying to cover her laughter but wasn't able to - to Syoaran's despair.

He gave her a stern look that made Sakura laugh more when the idea of the action was the exact opposite. This made him blush again and look away.

They stayed in the balcony for some time, just staring at the sky.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura's direction and saw that she was fast asleep.

'_She looks so serene..'_ Syaoran couldn't help but look at her sleeping face. He stood and walk to her front. He leaned closer to her. His breath caught to the beauty in front of him. He was entranced, for a second he thought of leaning closer to her, thought of how smooth her lips looks like and probably would feel that way in his lips. Just when his lips were to brush on Sakura's lips, she moved slowly opening her eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness of the night. She saw Syaoran standing in front of her, his back facing her though she can see that he was breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked standing up and walking up to Syaoran's side.

"Yea..Yeah. We better get inside since it's getting cold out here." He replied.

"Ok"

When they were inside the shop, they could feel heat moving through there body. Syaoran was still trying to slower down his breathing.

Sakura was still looking at Syaoran, "Are you really ok? You look like your sick or something." She closed in on him and was about to put her hands on his forehead when he suddenly brush her hands away from him.

"I'm ok, alright." Syaoran said, trying to add an irritation in his voice. He was not really sure if his alright, he couldn't believe what he was about to do to her there in the balcony. When he saw her moved all the blood felt like it was going to burst out of him. His breath was still heavy and he feels hot. All of a sudden he feels dizzy and staggered. Sakura was fast at his side.

Without hesitation, she placed her hand on his forehead, not minding the annoyed sound that Syoaran is making. '_He's burning up!'_

"How can you be alright?! You're sick you stupid guy!" She practically shouted, "I'll bring you to your room."

"Wait, you're not allowed in my flat." Syaoran tried hard to keep up the pace that Sakura was making while dragging him towards the elevator.

"I know." Was Sakura's only reply, she knows that she's risking her getting caught but nonetheless, Syaoran's health hoes first.

"Then why are you still dragging me?! I can go to my own room." Syaoran said, but he's words were not as strong as his body right now and he started to stagger again. He would have fallen if Sakura wasn't there to hold him up.

"Riiighhht. Stop being stubborn already." They were at Syaoran's door, noticing that Syaoran was not alert than usual. Sakura took the courage to open his door for him. She took breathe before muttering, "Sakura."

* * *

'_How in the world does she know my password?!' _Syaoran must have voiced his thoughts out loud because Sakura answered, "Because I've been here before and I've heard you say your password."

Sakura brought Syaoran to his sofa, went to his bathroom and moments later she emerged with a medicine in her hands. She gave it to Syaoran and watch as he took it.

"What do you mean? How can you have been here when this place is off limits to the public?" He was now looking at her, giving her his full attention.

"Ah..I take it that you don't even remember me, figures." Sakura spoke lightly as if thinking. '_So he really doesn't remember me. Not that I have any hope of him remembering me since he wasn't able to recognize the person that he saved.'_

"What do you mean by, 'figures'?" Syaoran was confused.

"If you must know, I've been here before because I brought you here in your room the day when you were also sick. We met at the elevator and you looked like you were about to faint so I brought you here despite the bickering that you made. Saying this place was off limits and all. At your door, you told me to not listen, but my curiosity level is way high than you can imagine. So, yeah, I heard you say your password. Besides, I don't think I will be able to forget it even if I want to."

Syaoran then remembered about the girl that helped him, remembered the medicine and the note that she had left. '_That was her?! I didn't even recognize her, maybe because I wasn't in my best condition at that moment.'_ Thinking about his password he asked, "Why wouldn't you be able to forget my password?"

"That's because, if you don't even remember," He was still looking at her waiting for her explanation, "my name _is_ Sakura."

* * *

He is lost. Not lost, "lost". He couldn't believe it. On the second thought, he just remembered that her name is Sakura. _'Oh, right. Her name is Sakura. My password is Sakura. That's why she wouldn't even try to forget it.'_, He was having a hard time trying to think of what to say. The only words that came out of his mouth were, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't able to say thank you for helping me then."

"You don't have to, I haven't said my thanks that's due yet." I watch as she played with her hands. "If you remembered what I've written in the note, I said something about wanting to say something to you. I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Wait. What?! What are you talking about? Now I'm confused. Saved your life?! When?!"

"I figured you wouldn't remember. You saved a girl from being run over by a vehicle. That girl is me." Sakura glanced at him, when she saw that he was still looking at her she averted his gaze.

"Oh."

"And also, you helped me out when I hurt my ankle. You brought me home..and..and..massage it.." He saw her blush, this amused him.

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?!" He watch as the red tint kept on creeping throughout her face. He couldn't stop himself. He chuckled.

Sakura looked at him, irritation clearly seen on her face. She stood and was about to get out of the room when he reached for her hand and said, "Wait."

"What?!" She looked flustered.

He leaned closer to her side and whispered to her ear, "You look cute when you blush, Sakura." He watched as she blushed even deeper he smirked and chuckled once again.

"Wha…what are you saying?! Let go of me!" Sakura was trying to free her hands from his grip. He let go. Sakura quickly opened his door and closed it as she went out.

"Goodnight, Sakura." He said to himself, his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

I ran, ran as fast as I could. Once I was in the elevator, I tried to stay calm. I could feel my heart beating fast as if it would burst from me any minute. I could feel the heat in my face. _'That's probably why he noticed.'_ His face was so close from me. I inhaled and exhaled, deep enough to stop myself from breathing so hard. I reached our room, once inside I went straight to bed, knowing well that I wouldn't be able to sleep.

* * *

Dekta! xD

If it's kind of confusing..uhh..yeahh..i kinda just typed and typed continuously. I do hope you could still understand the flow of the story..ehehe;;..

Thanks for reading! comments, reviews, and suggestions are highly appreciated :)

tienfong


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Can't get my files back from the comp so I tried to re-write this chapter again ;

CCS © CLAMP

I ran, ran as fast as I could. Once I was in the elevator, I tried to stay calm. I could feel my heart beating fast as if it would burst from me any minute. I could feel the heat in my face. _'That's probably why he noticed.'_ His face was so close from me. I inhaled and exhaled, deep enough to stop myself from breathing so hard. I reached our room, once inside I went straight to bed, knowing well that I wouldn't be able to sleep.

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned and before she knew it, the warm glow of the sun can be seen through their hotel room. She could hear that Tomoyo was already awake and moving. She carefully sat up her bed and tried to focus her thoughts – her sight. She then clearly saw that Tomoyo was already finished with fixing her luggage and herself.

"_uugghh"_ a moan excaped Sakura's mouth when she decided to get up and start fixing her things as well.

"Good morning, Sakura. Are you not feeling well?" Tomoyo asked her as she went to her side.

"Good morning. Just a little but I'm fine. I didn't have a good sleep." She told her friend, a small smile on her face as to not let Tomoyo worry.

"Do you want me to call the room service so they could bring your breakfast on bed?" Tomoyo asked her not quite believing the smile that she showed.

"Really, I'm okay." Sakura said, with her hands motioning Tomoyo to go ahead "I'll be right down after I finish packing up. I'll meet you there.

"Okay then. And, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to think of something to wear today. There was a deliver this morning and it was address to you. It's in the hanger at the bathroom. I also left a dress from your luggage just in case." Tomoyo was clearly sending some sonic waves that scream that something is about to happen.

As what people say, the rest is history.

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of the full-sized mirror at the bathroom, trying to make a sense of what she's wearing.

"Where do I put this thing?! What are these laces doing here?! How short is this thing?!" Sakura was muttering to herself. "Who send this anyway?" There was no name just a 'Cherry Blossoms' written in a piece of paper inside the plastic.

She was still staring at her reflection, eyes almost popping out of her socket. The cloth that was delivered for her to wear is an ordinary dress…but. There were laces almost in every part of the cloth meets. The cloth was comfortable, but just below her bra line was a cloth of different type that lets half of her body be seen. The skirt was above her knee but it didn't look as short as it did when she first looked at it, it was almost the same length as their school skirt. Her shoulders and back were bare leaving only her neck for the halter style top. All in all it was quite normal and ok except for the slit on the skirt that runs along her upper thighs. '_okay…this is okay..I think.'_. The last piece was a belt and when she was about to place it on her waist, there was a small note written in a paper beside it telling her how to put it. She did what was written and looked at her reflection again. The words "_no way" _was plastered all over her face. Once she added the belt, the short skirt went shorter because she wore it in a way a person who puts a shirt in then tugs them up a little would do. It was pretty sexy, but not what you'd expect a person to wear on a normal day. '_This is __**not**__ okay.' _

She looks around the bathroom and saw a familiar dress. It was the dress that Tomoyo was talking about. '_Now this is normal'_ She thought. It was a violet sundress and definitely "more" appropriate to wear than what she is wearing now. Hurriedly, she changed to the sundress, shoved the delivered dress on her luggage and closed it.

* * *

Sakura was about to go to where Tomoyo was waiting for her but something caught her eyes. She stopped abruptly thinking – hoping that it is not what she thinks it is. She looked at the morning paper, and true to what she saw it was her and Syoaran who is on the front page. She couldn't believe it. The piece was entitled, "Syaoran and His Mystery Girl". The picture was showcasing Syaoran's face near the girl's, which is Sakura's. Her face flushed, she couldn't think. All she could feel was the heat creeping from her neck to her face. She got the newspaper and walked briskly towards Tomoyo.

What she looks like to Tomoyo, she doesn't know. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly and asked if something was wrong. She just stared at her for what almost seem like a minute. She sat and placed the morning paper in front of her friend.

"Syaoran and His Mystery Girl" Tomoyo said out loud, loud enough for only them to hear.

"Lo..ook at the picture." Sakura's voice cracked.

Tomoyo stared at the picture, look back to Sakura and stared again at the picture. "Is this you, Sakura?!" She didn't wait for Sakura's answer, she knew her very well to know the girl in the picture is Sakura. "It is you!"

"What should I do?! I didn't know who took that picture! It was late, it was dark, I couldn't sleep, I went to the coffee shop and I met Syaoran there. We talked, I think I slept a little or so I think. I woke up. Syaoran was sick and I brought him to his room and I went back to our room." Sakura was blabbing she herself knew that. Who could blame her? A normal person's face was inches apart from the face of the most popular teen singer in the industry. She was overwhelmed just by that picture and what might the article say about them.

"Sakura, don't worry I don't think anyone would notice you in this picture, it's not clear enough for other people to recognize you. Maybe those who know you and will look at it carefully but for those who don't know you, I don't think so."

"But what if others find out? What will I say to them?"

"You don't have to say anything. It's not like they can do anything about it."

"Right, I just hope that his fans won't kill me if ever they recognize my face." Sakura let her head hang for a moment.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything's going to be just fine." Tomoyo assured her. "By the way, will you be telling me about this picture? It seems like you're relationship with Syoaran has gotten.._warmer.._"

"Hoee…we don't have a relationship of any kind. Acquaintance, maybe the right word to label us."

"I see…"

Just when Tomoyo was going to ask Sakura again, they heard people gasping - heads turning on her direction.

"What?! What?! Is there something on my face Tomoyo?! Wait! Maybe they think that I'm the one in the picture!" Sakura was frantic and didn't know what to do. She tried to avoid the stares that were directed to her but when she saw one of the girls staring, she noticed that it was not her they were looking at. Slowly, she peered behind her shoulder just to see the person that everyone's eyes were on. It was the person in the picture, the person's whose face was inches from her, and the person standing behind her is none other than Syaoran.

She stared at his amber eyes and him to her emerald one. Sakura was about to say something but Syoaran took the deliberation to speak first. She watched as he lower himself and whispered to her ear, "Miss me?" Sakura couldn't see his face because he let it linger on her cheek but she could definitely feel his breath on her skin. She felt her face flushed bright red. This made Syaoran chuckle only for her to hear. He lift his face a little from her then there she saw a smirk on his face. He lowered himself once again and said, "You really look cute when you blush, and I bet you'll look even cuter in the dress I delivered to you. Pity you didn't wear it. _Cherry Blossoms._" He kissed her on her cheeks and before she knew it he was gone.

Seconds. Minutes. How long she stayed frozen she didn't know. She could feel the gaze of everyone present who have seen Syaoran's little exhibition on her. The heat was causing her body to burn. But it wasn't the atmosphere that had made her feel hot, she knew that very well. She look at an amused Tomoyo and uttered, "_What just happened?"._

She blanked out.

* * *

At last! Finished another chapter xp..hehe

Anyways, hope you like it!

tienfong


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

First of all, I want to thank the ff. for review, fave, and story/author alert. And for the others who would and who are looking out for my fic, thank you. I really appreciate it

Noir, Twilight Kisses,  
michiko14anime, AnimeOtakuPro,  
My Chemical Romance Lover, horse-girl20,  
Golden Emerald, Neco-chan,  
cherry blossom princess, yuukinatsu,  
fiasse, savagexnymph

CCS © CLAMP

* * *

Seconds. Minutes. How long she stayed frozen she didn't know. She could feel the gaze of everyone present who have seen Syaoran's little exhibition on her. The heat was causing her body to burn. But it wasn't the atmosphere that had made her feel hot, she knew that very well. She look at an amused Tomoyo and uttered, "_What just happened?"._

She blanked out.

* * *

_Why is this happening to me? _I never thought my life would be this way, I never thought a life where Syaoran would actually know me, speak to me, and most of all kiss me on the cheeks. I know I should be ecstatic but for some reason, the glares that I can feel on me are not a very pleasing thing to feel. I'm afraid to even look at others because of their death glares. But what else can I do? I can't stay blanked out like this. I took up my courage and slowly lift up my head, I look for something to put my view on and saw Tomoyo's friendly face. _At least Tomoyo will always be the same_. I thought to myself. This made me feel better.

I didn't care about anyone - about the atmosphere. I tried my best to look normal as possible as I can.

Tomoyo waited for me to compose myself. When I was ready I knew that it was now ok for her to speak but she spoke hesitantly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I think so," I said and added an "I hope so."

" I can't believe what he just did?! And in front of many people at that! That idiotic person!"

"Hehe, I see that. No relationship…" She let it drag knowing well that it's better to keep her thoughts to herself, though I can possitively say that she's 'gliniting' in her imaginative ways.

"Tomoyo..I think it's better if we leave. It feels like they're about to pounce on me." I said, taking a slight glance around the lobby.

"Yah, I think that's a good idea."

We stood up as silently as we can and headed straight toward the exit. Once we were out of the hotel, there were lights flashing, voices shouting. I couldn't register it for a moment before someone grabbed me and Tomoyo. Before I knew it, we were inside a black tinted car with some guy in black glasses on the driver seat.

"Who are you?! Why are kidnapping us?!" I shouted at him, while at the same time trying to open the door but it won't budge.

"Let us out!"

"Sakura, I don't think his here to kidnap us." She was pointing at something that was written on a paper behind the driver's seat. It said, "I hope that you are in good hands of Wei, he is not there to kidnap you.." That's what kept my mouth shut. "But to help you get through the media that might probably 'attack' you. Trust him; he will keep both of you safe. – Syaoran." And at the bottom was written, "P.S. I've instructed Wei the things to do, so work with him."

"Sakura, he knows exactly how you think!" Tomoyo giggled at my side.

"I can't believe this." I slumped back to the seat and just waited for whatever things to come.

* * *

The car was moving in a normal phase, it had been like this after we got through the hoards of reporter outside the hotel. When the car slowed down and stopped, Tomoyo and I were at the Daidoji's residence. Wei got out of the car and move to open the door for us, he asked Tomoyo to get out of the car.

"What about me?" I asked when I notice that he has no intention for me to go with Tomoyo.

"Master Syaoran said that I am to bring Ms. Daidouji to her house. Ms. Kinamoto will go with me somewhere."

"I don't like the sound of that." I uttered to myself.

Tomoyo was looking at me with a worried expression. I didn't want her to be worried so I assured her that I'll be fine. I watched as she entered her house through the rearview mirror.

It was silent in the car with a faint music coming from the car stereo. I waited, thinking silently to myself where Wei is going to bring me. Without clues and hints, I had no idea at all and it was bothering me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked cautiously.

"Master Syaoran asked me to take you to a dress shop and told me to let you choose anything that you desire to have." He looked at me through the rear mirror and smiled lightly. "He's been acting different for a while now, my guess it is because of you, Ms. Kinomoto."

"You can call me Sakura, uh..Sir Wei?"

"Wei would be fine, Sakura." He smiled again.

"What's the dress for? And why would he be acting differently?"

"As for the dress, you'll know soon enough. And about him, let's just say that he wasn't quite interested in anyone that he would do something like this."

"Oh…_oh.."_ I felt myself blushed yet again.

* * *

At the dress shop, Sakura found the most exquisite thing (Tomoyo's work exempted). It was a simple pale pink dress that has a design of leaves just above where the dress ends and a cloth like belt just hanging on her waist. It came with a silver pouch and a silver sandal.

Her hair was let down and was shining.

Once done, Wei brought her back to the car and drove past the other cars.

She waited for what was to come. She was waiting, barely taking in the city lights. The afternoon was spent that she didn't notice the slight darkness that was creeping through the clouds.

In the middle of her thoughts, Wei informed her that they were where Syaoran wants her to be. He opened the door to her and guided her to a fancy restaurant in a quite deserted place.

"Syaoran will accompany you in a moment."

Inside the restaurant was a table fixed for two. There was no customer which seems odd because the restaurant looks like it would be full of people, especially the rich ones. Suddenly, she felt a friction when someone lightly brushed her shoulder. She turned to look and saw that it was Syaoran. Her breathe hitched, Syaoran was 'polished' and handsome than can ever be. His eyes were on hers, showing her that he was happy that she was there. He seems so tamed and so gentlemanly type that she forgot all the nasty things that had happened…until he opened his mouth.

"You know, I won't melt even if you stare at me forever." He laughed his heartfelt laugh.

It all came crashing down on her.

"As if. I'm not staring at you!" She quickly averted his gaze afraid of the creeping heat that might betray her.

There was a silent pause and she turned to look back at him.

"Well, I certainly am staring at you." He said with pure honesty that anyone would think his joking, but not Sakura.

"Come."

He got her arms that was hanging on her side and placed it on his own. He led her to their table and let her sit.

Their dinner was of a quiet one, neither of one giving in to speak first. Syoaran suddenly stood up and went to Sakura's side. No words, no nothing, just his hands being offered to her. She didn't ask for any explanation, she doesn't have to. She could feel the emotion in his eyes. That's all that she needs. She slowly tried to place her hand on his, hesitating for only a second, flinching when she felt another certain jolt. She let her guard down and allowed Syaoran to take her hand. He easily swept her to her feet when music suddenly filled around them. She glided with him, moving to their rhythm, eyes lock to each other. When the song had change their pace didn't. After a while, Syaoran whispered to her, "You look really beautiful tonight." She can't help but smile to that, "Thank you. You look beautiful too." This made Syaoran chuckle, "You're not suppose to say beautiful to a guy you know." She scowled, but her smile was still there, "Deal with it."

"Everything here is beautiful," Sakura stated "but I just want to ask why you're doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "Any normal girl would jump with joy for an opportunity like this." He smirked.

"Well, sorry for not being a _normal_ girl. It was really hard at first when I thought we were being kidnapped. You should have said something in the first place at least. I'm not like a _normal_ girl who would exactly be jumping with joy when someone grabs her and her friend. I'm not a _normal _girl.. " Sakura was babbling and Syaoran was staring at her with an amused expression on his face. She needs to stop. She knows that but for some reason, she can't.

Syaoran took a part on that, "Yes, you're not a normal girl," his face turning from amuse to serious, "_because you're special."_

* * *

Finished another! Yes! I'm working it! Hahaha…it's nearing its end. I think. Haha

tienfong


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Hello there ..

Since I also do think that this fic is kinda moving fast than the normal,I'll be trying to fix things out. I hope that it would not lead you to misunderstanding the piece but to like it more . Thanks

P.s. The characters are quite out of character, though.

CCS ©CLAMP

* * *

"Well, sorry for not being a _normal_ girl. It was really hard at first when I thought we were being kidnapped. You should have said something in the first place at least. I'm not like a _normal_ girl who would exactly be jumping with joy when someone grabs her and her friend. I'm not a _normal _girl.. " Sakura was babbling and Syaoran was staring at her with an amused expression on his face. She needs to stop. She knows that but for some reason, she can't.

Syaoran took a part on that, "Yes, you're not a normal girl," his face turning from amuse to serious, "_because you're special."_

* * *

Another sleepless night. When she got home after her dinner with Syaoran, all she could think of was what he said. She was special – to him. She wasn't able to respond when he said that to her. He didn't pester her about it. He then brought her back to her house.

And now, two weeks had passed..

She was sitting on her couch, flipping through channels. She stopped when the subject of her thoughts we're staring back at her. It wasn't the real Syaoran though. It was only him in the television. He was being interviewed about his next concert.

"_I don't think I'll have another concert for now. I will be going to England and I might stay there for a while_."

_Why the sudden change of schedule? Is it about the girl in the newspaper and in the hotel?_

"_Haha, not really. I just thought of having a little vacation from all of this. And besides, I've only met her recently."_

_How long will you be staying there?_

"_As long as it takes."_

Click.

3 things that her head won't let go:

He's leaving.

She wasn't the reason he's leaving.

He will stay there as long as it takes.

* * *

He didn't call her. Not even once to tell her that he's leaving. Isn't he suppose to at least let her know why his leaving? Why now? After what he said about her being special, she can't feel it right now. It's as if he forgot everything that happened. Every spoken word they have uttered has been caught by the wind. It didn't make any sense.

She dared not to open her television in fear of hearing about Syaoran's departure. She was telling herself that she doesn't care anymore. That he can do whatever he wants.

She keeps telling herself that she's ok.

That apparently, he doesn't need her and neither would she.

She keeps being a stone that won't shatter – a stone that does not feel.

She keeps telling herself to forget everything.

Until tears was all that she could feel.

* * *

Tomoyo called and told her that Syaoran has left. She had taken it when she heard it from the television. But now, it was Tomoyo. She was afraid of this – of knowing that Tomoyo would tell her if Syaoran truly left. She knew and tried to prepare herself. But as she heard Tomoyo's voice, it all came crushing down on her.

_He's gone…_

* * *

So sorry about the short chapter ;..it just came to me so I think it would be good for this fic. .

I'll be continuing it soon .

Thanks and hope you enjoy :3  
tienfong


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Don't know what to write except enjoy =]…

CCS©CLAMP

* * *

Tomoyo called and told her that Syaoran has left. She had taken it when she heard it from the television. But now, it was Tomoyo. She was afraid of this – of knowing that Tomoyo would tell her if Syaoran truly left. She knew and tried to prepare herself. But as she heard Tomoyo's voice, it all came crushing down on her.

_He's gone…_

* * *

1 year later

"Sakura! Tomoyo's here!"

Sakura hurriedly went down the stairs to see Tomoyo on the front door, greeting her with that sweet smile of hers.

"You ready?" Her friend asked her.

"Yup! Let's go!" Sakura waved goodbye to her father and brother before going out of their house.

Sakura, Tomoyo and some of their friends were going to the beach near a small town for vacation. Tomoyo's mother allowed them to use one of their guest houses just as long as they're responsible. They promised that they would so today, they are now headed there.

It took them almost 2 hours before arriving at the place. The guest house was the same as the others that they had passed. It was a cabin-like house; behind it was a private swimming pool that only members of the resort were allowed to use. The beach was a 10 min. walk from their place.

Sakura and her friends got ready to go to the beach, each of her friends had their own things to bring. Together they have food, water, cloth, beach ball, umbrella and whatnot.

The weather was nice, the sky was clear of any impending clouds that would invite rain. They were ready to have some fun!

* * *

They stayed at the beach for almost the whole day, only taking a break to eat lunch at a diner near the place. The beach was packed of people that Sakura, after a whole day of swimming, playing, and sunbathing, decided to call it quits.

She told her friends that she'll be going back to the guest house and might walk around. She told them that she'll meet them back in house later. Tomoyo wanted to go with her but she told her that it's ok and that she can go on her own. Sakura knew that it had been a year since Syaoran left without saying anything to her. Heck, why would he?! He's singer and she's just someone who meddled with his life in what, days.

It was hard for her at first; Sakura knew that Tomoyo knew that, that's why she'd done almost everything for Sakura to do something with her or with their other friends. So that she wouldn't think much about Syaoran. She was thankful really, because of these she was able to go through her days less painful than it would have been without Tomoyo.

After the assurance that she will be fine on her own, Tomoyo and her friends left her off the hook.

Sakura gathered her things and walk back to the path that they walked on that morning.

Inside the guest house, she went straight to the kitchen, dropping her clothes in the living room at the process. She got a glass and poured herself some water. Sakura went outside the house and stayed at the mezzanine. She sat on the chair and enjoyed her surroundings. As quietness filled her, she let her thoughts wonder.

She didn't know how long she'd stayed there, but she felt hot and dry. She then remembered that she was still on her bathing suit. The swimming pool looked more inviting now than ever. It was also nice since she didn't see anyone there, probably because they would choose the beach rather than the pool. She showered herself with the open shower and stood before the pool. Before entering she heard someone humming, she glanced at both of her sides searching for the sound, but she didn't found anyone, yet the humming continued. The humming became louder and she noticed that the source of it was behind her. She craned her neck and came face to face with Syoaran - the man who was supposed to be in England, the one who left without saying anything, the one who caught her heart yet had let go. They were staring at each other both eyes conveyed confusion, excitement, and pain. Both had no words to express themselves – what they were feeling – what they want to feel. After what seem like a decade, Syaoran step one foot in front of Sakura which made her step back on impulse and lost her balanced.

She staggered and fell into the pool.

* * *

It was the impulse. He didn't know whether Sakura can swim or not. But it was the impulse that made him dive in and help her.

It was crazy; it had been a year since Syaoran left. He didn't tell the reporters the true reason why he left - the true reason that was now in his arms.

He watched as Sakura cough, trying to spray out the water that her body had consumed involuntarily. Syaoran just patted her back trying to help her.

After a while, she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Uhh..I'm was going to swim before you fell into the pool?" Syaoran answered with a sheepish smile on his face.

"No. Not that. Why are you _here_? Not in England? Why are you here? Staring at me with that sheepish smile, when you told them that I wasn't the reason why you left?!"

"Because..I want to see you?" Syaoran told her.

"Ha! And how would you know that I'll be here if that's the case?"

He didn't know what to tell her. Yes, a huge part of the reason why he's back in Japan is Sakura. But there was a small part where he was afraid to see her because of the words he had said. As of the place, he really didn't expect that he would meet her here (in the pool side). Though he did talk to Tomoyo, not that he's going to let Sakura know that.

Before he could answer, Sakura stood and while her back at him said, "I'll just pretend I didn't see you here. It's easy since you've been gone for a year without any words."

And without any goodbyes, he watched as the person he wanted to see most walk away from him.

* * *

_Syaoran's here._

That's all that Sakura can think of. Even though she told him that she would pretend to have not seen him, she couldn't. Her mind can, but the ache and the yearning to see him even if she's not the reason why his back continue to haunt her as she walk herself back to their rest house.

She walked strait to her room and went to the bathroom. She opened the shower and let the water trickle down over her body. She wept, while the water washes it away from her face.

The happenings that she was afraid to recall had come back to her, the words that he said that she still doesn't know if it is true or not. She had been trying to forget it so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore, but seeing him here – knowing that he was near her, brings it all back that it frightens her.

It weakens her very wall that she had patiently built the past year. And if she would have stayed behind with him, it might have fallen down.

* * *

She felt someone lingering beside her and it made her stir. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Syaoran's face.

It was calling to her.

"Sakura, you awake?" It was weird because the voice was that of a female and obviously not the voice of Syaoran. She squinted and looked at the face again. It was Tomoyo.

"Hey, it's you." Sakura murmured while sitting up.

"Good morning! When we came back from the beach you were sleeping so we thought we should leave you alone. But it's been hours since you've last eaten and everyone is kind of worried.."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yah, I'll get ready, it'll just take me awhile." I told her giving her a smile.

"Ok, see you in a minute!" Tomoyo smiled back.

As Tomoyo was turning to leave, Sakura caught her hand.

"Tomoyo," she started, "Did you know that Syaoran would be here?"

There was a pause, then a reply of a "yes and no".

"Yes, because I've talked to him and no because I wasn't sure why he talked with me."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, whole attention given to her friend.

"He called me. I was surprised really. He just asked me if we were going on a vacation somewhere or what and I told him that we'll be going here. I didn't know that he would actually go here personally."

"Why" Tomoyo asked her.

"I saw him yesterday, when I was at the pool..I turned my back on him."

* * *

Another chapter! I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'm a very lazy person that I only write when I feel like it. Because if I don't, this might turn out crappy ^^;;..hehe..which I hope is not.

Anyways, I _think_ that there would be few more chapters left before this story is finish, so I hope you could still bear with me..^^;..

Well, that's all for now. See you in the next chap! =]

Thanks for all the faves and comments! I really appreciate it!

Wishing you all the best this Christmas and New Year season, hope you'll enjoy it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

Maligayang Pasko at Manigong Bagong Taon!

Kong Hei Fat Choi!

~ tienfong


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's nearing the end!..I think..hehe..

They're kind of out of character, but I think it's ok – I hope it's ok ^^;

Anyways, enjoy

CCS © CLAMP

Captivate My Heart © tienfong

* * *

"Tomoyo," she started, "Did you know that Syaoran would be here?"

There was a pause, then a reply of a "yes and no".

"Yes, because I've talked to him and no because I wasn't sure why he talked with me."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, whole attention given to her friend.

"He called me. I was surprised really. He just asked me if we were going on a vacation somewhere or what and I told him that we'll be going here. I didn't know that he would actually go here personally."

"Why" Tomoyo asked her.

"I saw him yesterday, when I was at the pool..I turned my back on him."

* * *

They were back at the city. Sakura and her friends decided to stop by the mall to just wind up after the hot days in the beach.

3:00...4:00…5:00…Sakura has been waiting at the ice cream parlor. The cashier girl gave her a weird look for the third time that day. She returned the weird look with a smile. Sigh, and stood. It's been 2 hours since Tomoyo, Chiharu, and the others went to look for things. Sakura, not in the mood to go with them during the time told her friends that she would stay in the ice cream parlor and wait for them. Her friends didn't want to leave her alone at first, but after assuring them, they agreed to meet her there after they have shopped.

Sakura didn't think that it would take them a long time to buy what they want. Her cell phone didn't have any more battery that's why she didn't try to call them. Either way, she wouldn't want them to feel pressured that they were letting her wait so she wouldn't call them even if she did have a battery.

Tired of sitting for two long hours, she decided to roam the mall herself. She walked in a slow phase, hoping for the time to slow down for a while. She passed by boutiques, showcasing the latest trends. Café's, thinking if she would stop by and wait there.

A poster caught her attention. It was Syaoran. The poster was advertising the next concert and apparently it was happening that day and of all places, in that very same mall! Sakura just stared at it for some time..a blank look on her face. One step backward – reverse- and she walked away.

She walked away – again, not only from Syaoran himself but also from the poster.

"_Where are they?" _Sakura thought.

"_Syaoran will have a concert today. Here "._Checking her watch she panicked. "In less than 30 min.!"

"_Where are they?!"_

Giving up, she looked for a place where she can charge her phone. Finding one, she let it charge for some time and opened it. A text message came up.

_Sakura! We're at the plaza, we'll meet you there._

"_Plaza?! Are you kidding me?! That's where the concert is gonna be held!"_

"_Why is this happening to me? Now of all times."_

Sakura was about to reply when her phone died out.

"_Today is not a good day. Not a good day at all."_

She hurriedly went off toward the plaza hoping that she wouldn't catch Syaoran.

People were all around her, everywhere she looked people are enthusiastically waiting for the concert to start. For some obvious reason, she can't find Tomoyo or the others.

"_This is not good. The concert is about to start!"_

An emcee stood at the stage, microphone at hand welcomed all the audiences.

"Today, someone whom we have missed for a long time has returned and with him and new song to offer! Let us all welcome…SYAORAN!"

There was hoots and shouts all about her. People jumping and waving their fan made posters.

The lights dim – the audience's voice withered. And a second later it shone brightly together with the uproar of the fans showcasing an ever handsome Syaoran.

Sakura frantically looked for her friends but she couldn't find them through all the people around. The plaza continued to be flooded by the people and every minute makes it harder for Sakura to leave the place.

Syaoran spoke through the microphone.

"Goodevening, guys! Thank you all for coming tonight and for the continuous support that you give to me. This first song that I'm going to sing is for a very important person in my life. She may not know it but I do hope that after this, she would see and feel the same way about me. I'm not sure if she's here or not but I hope this could reach her."

"This song is entitled, Captivate my Heart"

_The day that I first met you  
__I never thought it would be  
__That a spark will light up in me.  
__That a fire will burn in me.  
_

_You showed me things that I'm blind to.  
__Taught me things that I'm unknown with  
__You light up something in me.  
__You make me able to believe._

Sakura couldn't keep her eyes from Syaoran. And as if there was a magnet pulling Syaoran's gaze,

He saw her. Their eyes locked together.

_You're eyes, it captivates my heart  
__You're smile, brings light into my dark  
__Every moment spent with you  
__Makes my life become brand new  
__You captivate my heart_

Syaoran never left Sakura's face. People turned and looked toward her direction..she wanted to leave but the gaze of Syaoran was stronger than the pull she feels.

_Now I see you with me  
__Our hands entwined together  
__Is this the truth that I see  
__Sadly it's only in my dream_

_Will it ever come true  
__Reality would it be  
__I know someday we can be  
__Only if we start to believe_

Syaoran started to move. He walked toward her. The people gave way as he continue to go to the place where she stood.

_You're eyes, it captivates my heart  
__You're smile, brings light into my dark  
__Every moment spent with you  
__Makes my life become brand new  
__You captivate my heart_

Standing in front of her, Sakura was unable to move. She didn't know what to do as Syaouran took her hand. She could hear people murmuring but all faded until all that she can see – all that she can hear – is Syaoran.

_You made me a victim  
__To your own shining smile  
__To your own sparkling eyes  
__You made me a victim  
__To your loving gaze  
__To your warm embrace  
__You captivate my heart  
__You captivate my heart_

_You captivate my heart…._

Sakura started to turn around but Syaoran stopped her. He squeezed her hand a little and spoke to her.

"Don't turn your back on me again. If you do this will be the third time that you did."

All was quiet..before she said, "how do you know that it will be the third time?!..wait did you see me with the.."

Syaoran's lips touched her before she could say anything more. And as fast as it touched her, it left just as fast.

She was dumfounded and all she could say was, "poster."

Syoaran stared at her with a mocking smile and realizing what she just said, felt the heat all around her face. She let her face hang as she look at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

Syaoran took her face and held it up for her to look at him. She tried to look away but Syoaran wouldn't let her.

"Sakura," she looked at him, "I love you."

She brought her hand up, held his and let it go. With tears in her eyes she held his face with both hands and kissed him. She didn't care about the people around them. Didn't care what they think. Syaoran loves her. That's all that her mind can think of right now as she continues to kiss Syaoran deeply. She could feel Syaoran return the kiss and after what seem like an eternity, they slowly left each other's lips.

"I would take that as, _I love you too."_ Syaoran said as he brushed off Sakura's tears.

"Of course you stupid idiot." Sakura said with a heartfelt laugh.

"I love you, Syoaran."

* * *

At long last! It is done! Haha so sorry for the long wait but I do hope you enjoyed this. =]..thank you for supporting thins story and me and I hope to write another one if my brain permits ^^;..

Thanks again! =]

~tienfong


End file.
